iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Moon
The Battle of the Moon was the last military encounter between the Terran Republic and Galactic Parliament Task Force against Hive's Warlord Faction and the Second HRA in the conflict known as the Hunt for Hive. Background After the Second Battle of the Gate, Hive and his faction were hunted down by a multi-racial task force, and had been ultimately left without a fixed base. In a last ditch attempt at taking revenge on his enemies, Hive and his fleet with the aid of the TSS Liberator warped to the Sol System near the Moon. As they recovered from their Skirmish on Hive's Base, the parliament task force was notified of Hive's attack and so the fleet scrambled to the Sol System. Thus, the two forces would meet as the enemy forces raced towards the Gate. The Battle As the task force entered the Sol System, a battlegroup of six ships was already engaging in combat with Unionis Invicta and its defense fleet. Meanwhile at the Gate, only four terran cruisers besides the TSS Ranger and TSS Trafalgar stood before ten Kara Cruisers and the KSS Hivemind aswell as the TSS Liberator. Admiral Jäger and the 2nd Battlegroup with the support of Admiral Kann's forces raced towards Unionis while Marshall Fox's 3rd Battlegroup chased behind the Kara forces. Marshall Laake and his notably faster starships took the long way around the enemy forces to join up with Admiral Stroner's 1st Battlegroup defending The Gate. The Kara battlegroup attacking Unionis started ramming its shields while the accompanying battleships protected the ramming ships from the fire from the incoming terran and raxian forces. Under the orders of Müller, the station begins to lift off from the moon to fully engage. The Kara then proceed to attempt a ram strife towards the task force but only one of the battleships was able to fully destroy a terran cruiser. After the unsuccessful attack the dwindling Kara forces warp out of the system, what remains of the 2nd Battlegroup and the Raxian force escort Unionis to the Gate in hopes to shield the Gate from the overwhelming warlord forces. Hive and Cunninham's forces are sandwiched by the Task Force and the 1st Fleet and Hive's forces begin to be destroyed by the combined firepower of the allied forces meanwhile Laake's martian interdictor prevents the forces from warping. Shortly thereafter, the KSS Hivemind and the TSS Liberator were disabled and surrounded. Two boarding parties strike the disabled enemy ships and Cunningham is captured, but General Jäger's strike team finds Hive has committed suicide and has fully wiped the memory from his ship. Aftermath Admiral Robert Cunningham was imprisoned aboard the TSS Ranger shortly after the battle ended and he was then convicted of charges of high treason against the Terran Republic, soon after he was executed by a firing squad in front of the Capitol Building in Terra City. Hive's ship and the TSS Liberator were both taken to Hispania Base in the Interregnum and would help to further develop cloaking technology for the TDO and later Terran Governments. This event also made the Terran Republic's relationship with the Martian Republic become stronger. Category:Battles